


Acceptable and Not

by hyunniekyoongmb



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunniekyoongmb/pseuds/hyunniekyoongmb
Summary: Kwang Soo wouldn't call himself a quick learner, but he had no choice but to swiftly accept the fact that things had to be different now.
Relationships: Lee Kwangsoo/Jeon So Min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Acceptable and Not

Kwang Soo wouldn't call himself a quick learner, but he had no choice but to swiftly accept the fact that things had to be different now.

I mean, sure, being in a relationship meant that he couldn't play games as he used to with her, couldn't find excuses to have skinship.

And obviously there was no more of the loveline that was never quite a loveline- the teasing and what if's abruptly halted. 

But he felt dumb and confused, sitting in his bed with a blank face as the PD rattled on about how to act now over the phone. 

"To respect Sun Bin and the viewers, Kwang Soo. Just keep these things in mind, it won't be hard."

To be fair, he should be thanking the PD and the production crew for accommodating him. But at the same time, he selfishly wished nothing could have changed at all. 

He was a little messed up to miss those days before, but he could only be happy from here on out. These were the changes that were acceptable. 

He figured that, for the most part, he and she would be largely the same. For every person that had called Lee Kwang Soo and Jeon So Min the new Monday Couple, there was another saying they had a relatable sibling relationship. Love isn't always romantic- he had carried that notion with him for almost a decade now, filming the show with these members who he called family and loved like such.

So, with So Min… a new family member of his… they could still banter and laugh together and text each other, even late at night. 

"So Min-" 

Kwang Soo moved toward her before the shoot with a smile, and a story, too, of his most recent date with Sun Bin. He had taken her to a café So Min had recommended, and it had been a really charming time and good fun. 

He was so happy these days, and her giving him Sun Bin's number was the trigger on that love shot.

So Min turned with a half hearted smile. "Sorry, I have to fix my makeup." 

"Huh?" Kwang Soo looked at her, basically glowing already. "It looks good, you don't need-" 

So Min shook her head. "Ah, you wouldn't know though! I'll be back." 

But she didn't come back until it was time to film the opening for the show, and she stood at the far end of the line of members, all the way on the other side from him.

And she didn't joke with him.

And she didn't look at him. 

And it hurt a lot more because he couldn't tell if it was intentional or by instinct now. Because it kept happening- week after week into months. 

But he had made the promise to the PD, all those ages ago. 

"Of course that's acceptable," Kwang Soo had told him. "Really, nothing much will change." 

And so maybe that wasn't true, but it was no one's fault but his that his relationship with So Min had been so deceptively like that of boyfriend and girlfriend. 

× × ×

_Men and women can be friends, _Kwang Soo thought angrily.__

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

It another night before another shoot, and he was lying down in his bed with ever consuming bitter thoughts. 

He was the happiest he had ever been, sure, but he felt like he had lost something incredibly important too. 

_You're just being dramatic, Kwang Soo. This isn't a drama. Not even close. ___

____

____

× × × 

And so that was the situation. It had been stable, at least in the show, even though it was at the cost of some of Kwang Soo's sanity. 

_Why do people fix things that don't need to be fixed? ___

____

____

"Ah, you two should date." 

"Yeah, come on So Min, Se Chan's a good guy." 

"You're mistaken. _Se Chan's _the one who doesn't want to date me."__

____

____

Kwang Soo sat there, stunned. Did everyone get the memo except him? Worse, was this entirely unplanned? 

Since when were Jeon So Min and Yang Se Chan supposed to be a loveline? 

He hated it, but he had to be glad that the rest of the members were adding on to Seok Jin's ridiculous original comment and getting their screen time in. He was bleary eyed and shaking a little- very much uncomposed in front of the cameras filming them all.

So Min giggled and smiled at the Se Chan sitting next to her. Kwang Soo saw it all firsthand from the back of the bus. 

Multiple times. Again and again, a million bus rides, mission to mission and day after day.

It was not just a one off joke, nor what Kwang Soo and So Min had had before, some semblance of a bickering loveline… but a real and refreshing and sweet loveline for the show.

Kwang Soo had to restrain himself everyday. It was a burning and unknown bitterness and hurt. 

_She should be in a loveline with Se Chan, _he reasoned with himself. He was the nicest guy there, except for maybe Jae Seok Hyung.__

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

_____ _

The PD nodded approvingly as he watched over some footage. 

No. 

He didn't have to take in everything, did he? 

Because some things are acceptable and some things are not. And though he had no say, Kwang Soo knew that through and through, Jeon So Min is too brilliant of a woman to be moved on from one not-quite-loveline instantly to the next. 

And from there on out Kwang Soo the fool knew exactly what he had lost out on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh thank you for reading! <3
> 
> These two... have an insane amount of chemistry and it honestly wrecks me that they aren't together. If you love them as much as I do, I'll be posting more works for them, including some longer ones! (Because I am physically unable to stop writing them.)
> 
> Of course though, I support everyone in the show's real life happiness with their real life partners!! ^.^


End file.
